Love is Our Resistance
by the-original-catalyst
Summary: With homosexuality outlawed by The One Who Is The One, Bakura and Marik must do whatever they can to keep their relationship a secret, while trying to overthrow the government that threatens to tear them apart. More info inside. Rated T for language, mild violence and suggestiveness.


**A/N: **I'm so excited! This is my first thing I've ever published, and I'm hoping everyone likes it! What kind of response I get to this determines whether I continue or not. So, please, tell me! If you see anything I can work on, I'm open to constructive criticism. :333

Summary: Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! are put into the world of Witch & Wizard. (Sorry if some of the stuff from the books isn't 100% accurate – it's been a while since I've read them, and I'm mainly using it for setting.) Thiefshipping and a little Puzzleshipping, with maybe more to come... I haven't decided yet...

Disclaimer: I – unfortunately – do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Witch & Wizard. *weeps in a corner*

ENJOY!

* * *

"... And so it is declared, by The One Who Is The One himself, that all acts of homosexuality are henceforth prohibited. Anyone caught in or proved to be in such acts will be imprisoned immediately, in all accounts of the law."

Bakura scowled. The One Who Proclaims Laws was smiling like a giddy schoolgirl just given a new doll to play with. His short, stout figure was clad in an expensive-looking black suit that stood out from the rich, crimson curtain behind him. It was just pathetic, how someone could take such glee away from the oppression of a minority group like this.

He stole a glance at Marik, who had paled considerably since they'd reached the Plaza. "He's... he's kidding, right?" he muttered as his trembling hand found Bakura's and gripped it tightly for support.

Bakura squeezed back. "Afraid not," he replied quietly, not wanting to bring attention to their conversation. "We are officially breaking the law."

The shaking intensified. "This can't be legal."

"Marik, they decide what is legal or not now. So, no, it really is not."

"This... legal or not... this is just wrong. Someone should do something about this."

"People are. Or, at least, are trying to. The resistance has been having more success than before, which is still not saying very much, but it _has_ gained considerable power and influence."

Marik didn't seem to be listening. He always tended to zone out whenever Bakura talked about the resistance... or whenever he talked about joining it. To him, the idea was brash, suicidal even. Members of the resistance were ceased and executed more than any other group in the country. Those odds didn't bode well in Marik's eyes. Bakura, on the other hand, didn't care about the odds. He was sick and tired of just sitting around and letting "The One Who Is The One" (who should be called The One Who Is A Complete Asshole) dictate everything they could and couldn't do. Up until now, though, he was content to sit idly by and let the political party run its course, for Marik's sake, but this...

... This was the last straw.

"And just to reinforce this new law," the short, happy announcer continued, "we have apprehended two young men for such acts." At that, the curtain behind the man fell to reveal two spiky, tricolored haired boys bound at the wrists and ankles. The taller one had his arms around the smaller one as best he could with tied wrists, glowering at the announcer, his amethyst eyes alight with pure hatred. The smaller one, however, looked much more broken; he was curled into the other's chest, sobbing.

"Yami..." the smaller one muttered. "I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, Aibou," the other whispered to him. "We're going to be alright, do you understand?"

The one called Aibou sniffled, not replying. Instead, his partner closed his eyes and scowled deeply, as though trying to "What is going on?" the taller man shouted, his voice wavering slightly. "We did nothing wrong!"

"_Au contraire_, young man, your relationship with this person is going against the wishes of our leader."

"This is bullshit!" he cried, almost desperately as his hold around the other tightened. "You have no right to—"

"By the will and glory of The One Who Is The One, I hereby make an example of these two lawbreakers." The One Who Proclaims Laws smiled sadistically, pulling out a small black box from his pocket.

"Why you—"

His last insult was overshadowed by a sickening crack and screaming. Silence pursued.

Bakura closed his eyes, wishing for the peaceful rest of their souls, that they could spend eternity together without threat.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left on the stage but a scorch mark. The putrid scent of scorched skin lingered and spread amongst the dazed crowd. Bakura felt his eyes watering in disgust, and he scrunched his nose and covered his mouth, hoping the revolting scent would diminish. His fingers trembled with rage, but the feeling itself was squelched for a moment when Marik squeaked from next to him. "B-Bakura?" Bakura noticed that Marik's eyes had glazed over with apprehension. "Can we go now?"

Bakura's bitter expression softened at the fear in Marik's voice. When he looked over at him again, his face reflected that fear. "Yes, let us go home." If there was anything that could bring him back to reality, it was Marik.

As much as he wanted to get up on that stage and beat the snotty ass of that sickening One Who Proclaims Laws, he could see how much Marik needed him, now more than ever. With as comforting a smile as he could manage and a promise in his eye, he looked right at Marik and tried to wipe all the anger from his mind. When that failed, he pushed it away for later. He could be angry another time. Now, though, Marik needed him to be strong.

He released Marik's hand and strolled out through the crowd, a surprisingly calm expression settling on his face. He made sure to make it look like he wasn't that interested in him, because – though he might have just been paranoid – he thought he saw that fat ass announcer's eyes right on them.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's short, but it's only the beginning. I'm really getting into this one... It's a lot of fun! Please review!


End file.
